ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 4
Maltraunt, a Chronosapien who was once a powerful time traveler until Professor Paradox separated some of his parts so he wouldnt be able to time travel. Professor Paradox hid Maltraunt's parts throughout the universe in different time and space so that he or his followers couldn't find them many eons ago. Maltraunt hired Exo-Skull and Subdora to find the parts he needed for him to time travel again and rule time itself. One of Maltraunt's parts was at Kai Green's museum she owned. She didn't know though but one of her exhibits contained one of Maltraunt's parts. Subdora was trying to steal it but Rook, Ben, Ester, Spanner and Kai kept catching her. Soon Exo-Skull had to help and almost destroyed Kai's entire museum. Exo-Skull got the exhibit which was called the 'Key of Time' and he pulled out one of Maltraunt's parts and then left the exhibit. Spanner grabbed the Key of Time and instead of returning it to Kai, he brought it and returned it to the Kai in the Ben 10,000 timeline. Then on one day, Kai needed Ben and Rook's help to find a legendary artifact in Mexico. They supported Kai, however Exo-Skull got Maltraunt's part and Professor Paradox explained who Maltraunt is and why he's so dangerous and must keep him from getting his last part to restore his powers. But they were too late. Maltraunt hired Eon to recieve a special eggs which was known as Time Beast eggs. Time Beasts were animals who were able to time jump and more. Maltraunt used the Time Beasts to travel to the beginning of the Time War so that he could win it, however, he betrayed Eon. Exo-Skull and Subdora managed to get all of Maltraunt's parts for him to time travel again. But when Maltraunt used some kind of time bomb to alternate the world, Ben and Ben 23 woke up in the Mad Ben's dimension who was learning from Maltraunt and considering Maltraunt as a mentor. Maltraunt was also working with Dr. Psychobos until he betrayed Dr. Psychobos. Ben and Ben 23 managed to stop Mad Ben but Maltraunt, Exo-Skull and Subdora got away. Afterwards, he and Exo-Skull and Subdora travels to the Ben 10,000 timeline to steal the Anihilaarg and the Dwarf Star so he could create a twice as deadly weapon that'll destroy the universe, even time as well. Professor Paradox transported Ben and Rook to stop Maltraunt and they nearly failed. Maltraunt used the Time Beasts to travel to the beginning of the Time War with Rook and Ben after him. Maltraunt got stuck in the timeline where George Washington existed and so did Rook and Ben. Ben and Rook, with the help of George Washington found Maltraunt. Maltraunt required a part that he needed to travel to the beginning of the Time War and past Vilgax gave Maltraunt that part in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb. Maltraunt was able to travel to a different timeline again and Ben and Rook chased after him once more to a Contemelia's Ship where he switched their Anihilaarg with his to recreate the Universe. Maltraunt almost succeeded until Ben turned into Feedback and absorbed all the Anihilaarg's energy and used it to destroy Maltraunt and Maltraunt was gone and Professor Paradox came and helped Ben and Rook to hide Maltraunt's parts once again. Maltraunt was the most dangerous time traveler and Chronosapien ever. Category:Blog posts